1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selector weight systems and more specifically to an incremental weight system that allows the addition of resistant weights in between those already available in a selector weight system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior attempts have been made in the art with respect to incremental weight systems for use in physical therapy, sports training, and otherwise. Generally, these incremental weight systems are used to provide additional resistant weight in increments that are smaller than those that are generally available in standard selector weight systems.
There are numerous selector weight systems in use today on the myriad of exercise machines that are sold on the market from any of a number of companies that manufacture exercise equipment. The primary function of a selector weight stack, as it is most commonly referred to, is to provide the user of an exercise machine with a convenient way of selecting weight resistance for exercising in increments of 10, 15, or 20 pounds. Although there are many weight stack styles and types used by the various companies, the most common weight stack in use today is comprised of nineteen 10 pound weights, for a total of 200 pounds, and will allow the user to select, by means of a selector pin, any variation in weight increments from 10 pounds to 200 pounds. Some weight stacks that are comprised of 15 pound weights, or even 20 pound weights and may provide maximum resistance levels of perhaps 300 or 400 pounds.
The resistance provided by these weight stacks (that is, selectable in 10, 15, or 20 pounds increments) is satisfactory for most applications by the average exercise machine user and may even be desirable in some cases for exercise equipment designed for body building purposes. However, in many exercise equipment applications such as equipment used by elderly people, disabled people, or people being treated for injuries by a physical therapist, much smaller weight resistance increments are needed. It has been determined that selective weight resistance increments of 2½ pounds are preferred by the majority of physical therapists and sports medicine clinics.
Obviously, if a weight stack were comprised of only 2½ pounds weights, the weight stack, if it were to offer at least 100 pounds of resistance, would be very narrow and unusually tall. In fact, a weight stack design such as this could be used for little else and would not be practical for use on the average exercise machine. Prior attempts in the art include a number of attempts to provide a different weight system apparatus, although, not necessarily those that would allow incremental or intermediary values between a certain selected weight in a selector weight system. Additionally, many of these prior art attempts do not allow retrofitting of current selector weight systems in order to provide easy modification of existing selector weight stacks. In other attempts, side weights or collateral weights are engaged by pins or the like in a manner that far exceeds the needs for an incremental weights system.
As a result, the art would be improved by providing a therapy or other incremental weight system that was easily retrofitable to existing systems as well as providing only the weights needed in order to provide the incremental weight steps between discreet weight plates in existing selector weight stack systems.